Bundled media services (e.g., combination packages of television, telephone, and broadband Internet services) have been successfully offered to households with wired connections to service provider networks. Households in areas without such wired connections (e.g., customers in regions that cannot be reached via conventional wired communication media, such as optical cables, copper cables, and/or other fixed wire-based technologies) may rely on fixed wireless services for some of these services (e.g., broadband access). However, previous generations of fixed wireless services have generally been unsuccessful.
As wireless network data rates improve using fourth generation (4G) technologies, such as Long-Term Evolution (LTE), network data rates have become more attractive for fixed wireless networks. However, providers of fixed wireless services are unable to accurately determine which locations qualify (i.e., are able) to receive fixed wireless services without, first, sending technicians to and/or installing or using customer premises equipment (CPE) at the locations.